Loneliness' Child
by YaoiWhore
Summary: Kakashi is a business man who has had one stringent goal throughout his life...finding loneliness's child.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a typical home, complete with an average family consisting of a child, a dog, and even the white picket fence. Yes, it was almost embarrassingly clichéd at the whole setup was.

The couple's child Kakashi was tucked in for the night, the mother and father sitting side by side on the child's bed. The mother was reading her child his favorite book, _Loneliness's Child._

It continued to bemuse the two parents exactly why this particular book so enthused their child. It was a story of a boy who had been alone from the day he'd been born, no parents, simply alone. In their pity the gods had bestowed great powers upon the child.

Instead of helping the child, however, these powers made him even more of an outcast, everyone viewing him as a monster instead. Truly it seemed as though the boy was doomed to be forever cursed with loneliness.

Years later, the child finally made a friend, someone it seemed he could trust, it looked as though his loneliness would finally cease.

However, it was revealed later in the book that his 'friend' was in no way as such. He had befriended the child on a dare, a cruel and childish prank. The dare? To befriend the local monster, as the locals seem to view this special child.

When the child of loneliness found out about this betrayal he made a vow that he would rather be lonely forevermore, than trust anyone ever again, thus the story ended.

The parents' confusion was understandable of their son's fixation was comprehendible, but they chalked it up to the story's life lesson of being careful not to trust everyone you meet. (Both parents were in business so their caution was easily discerned).

As the years went by and their child grew from child to adolescent and from adolescent to man, they figured he would lose his love of the childish fable.

No such luck, Kakashi continued to hold on to that old book, as though he were saving it for something.

When their son announced that he too, would be going into business both father and mother cried.

"We're so proud of you son!" His mother exclaimed.

"Yes." His father agreed, and then noticed the book in his son's hand. His eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Kakashi why do you always carry that book around, you do know it is a child's tale, right?"

Kakashi just grinned.

"Of course I know it's for children, dad." Was all he said, but he made no move toward throwing the book out, or putting it away.

His dad just looked pointedly at his wife and shrugged.

So Kakashi descended into the world of business, taking it by storm as his mother and father had done before him.

Yet still he kept that book close to his side, for he had a reason behind everything he did.

Kakashi had determined the first time he heard that story that he would be the one to save that child. To save him from the loneliness that he seemed to be cursed with the day he'd entered the world

He didn't know what had put this idea into his head or what made him think that this child even existed. He just _knew._

The first thing he had to was to raise enough money to search and locate the child. And once he had accomplished his goal, Kakashi grinned, _now I'll make sure that he is never lonely again._


	2. Chapter 1 Perpetual Darkness

**Chapter 1**

For as long as the boy could remember he'd been wrapped in darkness.

Many held the misconception that darkness was something to be feared; however, not for the boy. It wrapped him in its cocoon, keeping his shielded from people. People were to be feared. The only thing it seemed they knew to do was to hate others if they were different from them in any way. Yes, he'd had quite enough of human beings to last hundreds of lifetimes.

After thousands of years he found he quite preferred the cloak the darkness gave him. Light had just made him yearn for things he could never have.

_You know that's not true, _that annoying voice that would, at times, niggle its way from the depths of his mind whispered.

"Yes it is." The boy softly protested. "People are cruel, dangling something and then yanking it away before you even knew that it was beyond your reach."

After _his _betrayal the boy had gone into a shock-like state, the powers bestowed upon him by his parents legacy instinctively imprisoned him in his dark cocoon to ensure his body did not deteriorate.

Never had he known a genuine hand to reach out to him with kindness. He was familiar with false hands, hands that claimed to love him, but then slapped him in the face once he stretched his own out to meet them.

The boy was no stranger to pain and loneliness; he knew more about both then most ever would. Though, at the same time he still maintained this charming naïveté that was almost shocking considering his circumstances.

For despite the fact that he claimed to have lost all hope, a small sliver still remained. That one day a hand might reach out to him sincerely, and he might finally know what a warm hand felt like.

With that last wish, the boy who had all but forgotten the name his parents once had for him, fell asleep, letting the world and years pass by once more.

Kakashi grinned as years of work finally paid off. He'd found the proof ages ago, proof that supported his theory that the child existed.

Now all he had to do was find the object of his personal obsession for the last fifteen years, and he'd found someone who knew how to do just that.

His name was Umino, Iruka, a man in his mid to late twenties, with long brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, and a prominent scar across the bridge of his nose. According to the file Kakashi had had drawn up, the scar was from a childhood accident.

Most notably, however, were his accomplishments in summoning rituals. Rumor was the man could summon anything from the size of a building to an object as small as an atom.

Once Kakashi had had corroboration that the man was the real deal, he'd had his assistant track the man down and schedule an appointment right away.

Oddly enough the man used his talent neither for money nor fame, though he had still amassed both. His only demand was justification for the summoning in question.

This had brought Kakashi to the present moment, standing in Umino, Iruka's residence, his features not amused as Umino's eyes were lit with mirth, genuine laughter wracking his almost petite frame.

"Y-You want m-me to s-summon the child of loneliness?!" he roared.

"That's correct." Kakashi quietly retorted his features a testament to how seriously he felt about the task.

At the gravity of his demeanor Iruka's laughter died down and his own features took on a serious cast as well.

"You do realize that is just a myth?"

"I have evidence pointing towards the contrary." Kakashi countered, fully prepared for such a rebuttal. He then proceeded to pull out the proof he had worked so many years to obtain.

He was careful as he rolled it out onto the table, mindful of its delicate condition.

Almost immediately, the age and content of the document became apparent to the summoner. His eyes widened in shock.

"Is this…?" His voice trailed off in wonder, his hands absently stroked one of the symbols on the ancient piece of paper as though it were familiar.

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes it's the Forbidden Scrolls that the shinobi village of Konoha was said to possess." His voice took on a mocking tone. "A village that was also viewed as a myth until a short while ago."

"How the hell did you get this?"

Kakashi just shrugged, "If you have money there's really nothing that doesn't have a price."

Iruka shook his head in disbelief, sure he had money but some people's arrogance that it could get them anything them they wanted…it was why he demanded a reason for utilizing his talent. Although Kakashi had given him proof that perhaps the legend of the child was true, the man still had yet to justify his reason.

"All right," Iruka acknowledged, "I will accept that you found something that confirms that it's _possible _that the child exists, I will listen to your reasoning."

"Very well," Kakashi stated his motives in one statement, "I want to save him."

Iruka frowned in confusion. "Save him from what?"

Kakashi waved his hand in frustration as if it should be glaringly obvious. "From his loneliness, I will be his sanctuary from that fate."

Well this was certainly surprising, definitely not the answer he'd been expecting.

But before he would agree to attempt this, there was one more question that had to be asked.

"What about the _gifts _the child is said to possess?" he accusingly inquired.

"What about them?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "His gifts are his to use or not use as he sees fit."

Iruka was silent for a long moment, contemplating his decision carefully. _Well it's still not even completely clear whether or not the child even exists. If it turns out that the child does exist it would be an opportunity to see the great Hatake, Kakashi finally lose his cool when he realizes the enormity of the task he had undertaken. _Iruka frowned at something that was continuing to bother him.

Hatake had said his reasoning for summoning the child was to save him. There was more to it than that, he just knew it.

He thought about it for a few more minutes before finally coming to a decision.

"I'll do it," He announced, "on one condition."

"Name it." Kakashi calmly bit back, his lack of reaction, or even anger igniting Iruka's nerves. The fact that the man also wore a mask concealing half of this face didn't help the matter either.

_Damn his aloofness!_

"My condition," Iruka, blinded by his temper came back without thinking, "is that when you realize you've bitten off more than you can chew don't come crawling back to me to send the kid back!"

Yes it sounded horribly blasé, but Iruka was irritated at the moment and didn't completely realize how inhuman his statement sounded.

"Agreed." Kakashi never hesitated once. "Now can we get on with it?"

His irritation building, Iruka huffed a quick "Yes!" and stomped over to his summoner's circle.

This "circle" was an amber crystal disk hammered into the floor. Iruka used the properties of the amber to amplify his abilities, which was actually the secret as to why he could summon such large objects.

Not that he would tell anyone that, it was his secret alone. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

Iruka chuckled to himself as he entered the golden circle, his body taking the stance required to begin the ceremony of summoning. _Maybe it will shut that smart mouth of his._

An eyebrow arched in curiosity at the oddity that Iruka's posture posed, Kakashi cautiously crept his way closer look to get a look at the summoner in action, asking dryly, "how does this work anyway?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know." Iruka mocked under his breath. Honestly, the man was so annoying! "The pose isn't just for meditative purposes, it's part of a larger ceremony to maximize the body's potential to fully utilize the energy that is used to summon. I also have to focus my mind specifically on what I am looking for."

Iruka's inner self laughed manically at what he told the businessman next, "Now you need to shut up so I can concentrate."

Without a word Kakashi did as he requested, figuring it was best left to the professionals.

A long moment of silence passed. Iruka, because he was attempting to locate and summon the child, if indeed such a child existed. Kakashi, because he was watching Iruka work and worrying slightly about what would happen if somehow he'd been wrong.

"I've got something!" Iruka's voice suddenly burst, breaking the silence, a thread of disbelief present in his tone.

Due to the shock of the moment, Kakashi was speechless. He had hoped, but had thought deep down that this moment would never come.

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room, and then the color changed from bright to dark as a cloud of black appeared in front of Iruka. It hovered near the summoner's feet and was such a deep back that nothing could be seen through it.

_What is that? _Kakashi's mind screamed and for once he pondered at the intelligence of pursuing this particular venture, what with not knowing exactly what forces were at work here.

Iruka, meanwhile, had collapsed to his knees due to the amount of energy it had taken to summon the child. He still couldn't quite believe that the child of legend actually existed. _Loneliness's child eh, _he mused, _who would have thought?_

Wearily he got to his feet and trudged towards Kakashi, not paying the black cloud any mind, much too drained to care about much of anything.

"All right you can take him now." Iruka directed him, and started to slowly make his way upstairs to sleep. Today had really taken a lot out of him, apparently the child of loneliness was extremely powerful.

"Take him?" Kakashi said disbelievingly, "What him? It's just a cloud isn't it?"

Without even turning around Iruka snorted derisively, _idiot, "_He's inside the cloud, genius. You'll have to talk to him or something to get him out. I have no idea what sort of magic is involved with that. Now I am going to bed. Please lock up once you are done."

With that the summoner climbed the rest of the stairs, closing the door behind him with a definite _slam!_

"Shit!" Kakashi exclaimed. _As if I have I better idea than you of what to do! _He looked doubtfully at the object, sighing.

Cautiously he approached the cloud, not sure what to make of it. Was the boy really in there? It didn't seem possible; sure the cloud was big enough to hold a boy, but a cloud?

_All right well, Iruka said try talking to it._

"Uh, hi cloud." He awkwardly spoke out, "My name is Hatake, Kaka—"

Before he could say another word the cloud dissipated, a golden body suddenly becoming visible.

Quickly before it could hit the floor, Kakashi caught him in his arms.

The lightness of the body in his arms was the first thing Kakashi noted.

The second was the beauty of the owner of said body. Soft blonde hair as pale as the moon fell in flattering spikes around the sleeping face. The eyes were closed so the color was indecipherable at the present moment, though the lashes were long. The rest of his facial features were perfectly formed, three marks on each cheek should have detracted from his features, but gave the boy a slightly feline look. The skin was an even color all _over, _the only color Kakashi could think to equal it was the color of coffee with creamer in it, and it was soft.

At the same moment that Kakashi realized the boy was naked, the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen opened

At first those gorgeous eyes saw, but didn't really see who held him, and then they widened with a start.

"You…." Came a voice with a slightly lyrical tone to it, just before the boy drifted into unconsciousness once more


	3. Chapter 2 Confusion

Chapter 3

Kakashi felt guilt creeping up on him faster than he'd ever imagined possible. He'd thought he was so smart and had considered every perceivable angle. What he'd neglected to consider is that despite his nefarious, grand plans the child of loneliness was a living being with feelings and definite issues.

Iruka too, was in shock, and yes he was also ashamed, though due to a different reason than Kakashi. To him the objects he summoned were just those—objects. He'd never been more aware of his failure as a human being than now.

Both men's realized selfishness in their part of this debacle, the enormity of which left them speechless for a long silent moment.

The blonde-haired child hadn't received the memo about normal human behavior, that when there is a tension-filled silence, it's best to remain that way unless something in the way of changing the subject is brought up.

When his posed question didn't receive an answer he asked again, more curious than ever to learn what these things called 'parents' were.

"What are parents? I really want to know!"

Still not receiving an answer, his impatience overrode his fear, so silently, but cautiously he crawled over to Iruka, deciding he was the lesser of two evils. Anything was better than being forced to ask that _man._

Iruka's sulk session was interrupted by a tugging on the sleeve of his pajama shirt.

He looked down to see blue, blue eyes regarding him with some sort of urgency, brought out his reverie in such a state he could only mutter absently, "Yes, what is it?"

"So, what are these things you called parents?"

Iruka sheepishly scratched his head; never had he thought he would have to answer the question that was imprinted on every living being from birth.

"W-well parents are the beings who give birth to you and raise you to maturity. The ones who teach you the difference between right and wrong, and also who gives advice whenever it's needed."

The child nodded as Iuka finished his half-assed definition. "I see." Was all that he quietly murmured as he noiselessly made his way back to his corner, the defeated slump to the shoulders evident.

Iruka was silent once more, not knowing what else he could have said.

Kakashi had heard the entire conversation, as soon as that beautiful lilted voice spoke once more. He thought his heart might break as the things he'd taken for granted evidently had not been so for this one. _What an idiot I was, playing God,_he berated himself, _to take it upon myself to fix another being as though I were fixing a broken item._

Kakashi approached that broken, huddled figure, determined to make it right and do whatever he could.

The blonde-haired boy shrank even further at his approach, _if such a thing was even possible,_Kakashi confirmed, _in fact he has being doing that since he was brought here._Curiosity filled him as to why the boy seemed to fear him to such an extent, to his knowledge they had never met.

Once he'd reached his target, he went down on his knees to that he was at eye level with the boy.

"What is your real name?" Kakashi whispered.

The boy's eyes widened at this tone and then narrowed in mistrust.

"You know my name!" Was suddenly hissed at Kakashi with a vehemence he was not used to being directed at him. "You are the one who gave me a name, but I will never be that stupid or vulnerable again!"

That said the boy visibly withdrew into himself again, leaving Kakashi more bemused than before.

He looked at Iruka, who had seen the event transpire, to see if he had any idea what the boy was talking about. Iruka just shrugged, he was just as ignorant as Kakashi if not more so.

He felt frustration give way to the patience that he had—just minutes ago—swore to uphold by, when dealing with the blonde.

_What the hell!_Kakashi swore. _I've never even met this kid! There is no reason he should know me, much less fear me._

Suddenly a voice interrupted his ponderings, _Yes you do know him,___a voice that sounded like his own, except not, filled his thoughts, _How on earth could you forget what an impact you had on him!_

_Those familiar blue eyes lit his vision, though they weren't full of mistrust, they positively teemed with emotion. Blind trust lit those depths, an emotion Kakashi himself had never felt for another human being, except this one. Only this one boy had the ability to make him feel like putting aside his old prejudices about the folly of the human race and just live happily besides him. He knew what a gift he'd been given, that this boy, who had had so many things denied to him, loved him wholeheartedly and without any hint of mistrust or doubt. He told himself he would never abuse this blessing he'd received._

Suddenly another picture filled his vision, _those same blue, blue eyes were crying tears, his eyes filled confusion and hurt, eyes that screamed their betrayal. No one's words had ever had the power to hurt him; he hadn't let them in that close. But the one who he had given the power to, the one he knew would never use it against him…had done the unthinkable._

_Kakashi watched at the life went out of those eyes, not unlike the flame extinguishing from a candle…the body he'd loved so much became as a doll, listless and lifeless. A cloud of black enveloped that beloved body and then it was gone…_

_How could you forget him?! How?!_

_Vision after vision, which Kakashi now realized must be latent memories of some sort of past life, filled his head, until he thought he would scream they were descending upon him at such a rapid pace, he thought he would go mad._

Indeed he would have denied the possibility of such, if the evidence were not present right before him.

Just before the array of memories ceased, one name of the person he kept seeing, was repeated until he wondered how he'd ever forgotten it.

Falling to his knees Kakashi screamed one word, just before blackness overtook his vision.

"Naruto!"


	4. Chapter 3 Forgotten Not Quite

**Chapter 4**

At hearing a name that he hadn't heard spoken in centuries, the blonde-haired child's head came straight up… and he found himself inadvertently making eye contact with the man who'd taken everything away from him.

However the silver-haired male didn't _see _him, he was gripped in a powerful trance, something not even loneliness's child could break. After all, it's amazing what power our own minds can have over us.

Naruto felt more than saw Kakashi-or whatever he was calling himself now—finally give in to the powerful memories that were assailing him, and then saw his body collapse in weariness.

To his horror his own body responded before his mind could catch up; the next thing he knew he was racing over to that crumpled body, worry and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hardly recognized his arms as they shook the unmoving form, praying as hard and deep as he could that his worry was in vain and that it was just simple exhaustion.

As the slow, yet steady pulse reassured him that the silver-haired man was indeed alive, Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was then, that his mind suddenly caught up with his actions.

As if there were a fire at his heels he scurried away from that warm, body and moved back to his corner.

_Honestly, _he berated himself, _what was I thinking? After everything that asshole put me through, why should I care if he lives or dies? _He sighed, _that is the real question, isn't it? Even after all these years I can't stop loving him. _He gave a derisive snort; _I can't stop loving him anymore than I could stop the pain from his betrayal._

As Iruka watched from the sidelines a confused frown marred his features.

He'd dragged Kakashi's heavy body to a nearby couch, draping a blanket over it.

_What is the connection between those two? _He looked back and forth, between the unconscious silver-haired male, and the golden-haired boy. _It's obvious the boy doesn't fear Kakashi nearly as much as he led us to believe; surely not with the way he raced over to his side when he collapsed. _He shook his head confusedly, _something about this situation doesn't add up._

Trying to clear his head, Iruka walked over to the boy, figuring it was about time he was dressed in something other than some old blanket.

"Naruto?"

The boy's head came up at that, his eyes narrowing into little daggers; Iruka tried not to laugh, the boy was simply too adorable to get away with any kind of murderous glare.

Reluctantly Iruka got his answer.

"Yes?"

Iruka brought himself closer to the boy's level, bending down with his hands on his knees. "Would you like to wear something other that blanket."

As if just realizing his own state of dishabille, Naruto flushed a bright red. "Uh…yes that would be great."

Iruka's head tilted to the side, wondering how this kid had gone from unwilling and untrusting from a few minutes ago, to speaking full sentences the next.

Naruto noticed his curious glance. "What is it?"

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering why it is that only minutes ago you could barely bring yourself to look anyone in the eyes? Yet now, not only are you doing that but you're speaking as if it never happened."

Naruto's face relaxed into a sad smile, "It's part of my 'gift.' The gods gave me the ability to adapt to any situation. Or rather gave me the ability to determine just how trustworthy a person is from touch." He smiled that heart wrenching twist of the lips again, "You can see how being away from the real world for a few centuries could make anyone revert back to their most primitive beginnings. It usually takes a few minutes for my ability to work."

Eyes widening at the boy's explanation, Iruka mused, _well that certainly explained that. Just how many abilities does this kid have? _Clearing his head, Iruka realized that Naruto was staring at him inquiringly.

"Oh yes, clothes!" Iruka announced, and motion towards the boy with his hand, "If you'll follow me, I'll see if I can find anything that might fit you."

Naruto was dazed for a moment, _why isn't he calling me a monster, or turning away to rebuke me? _A familiar voice filled is head, **during these times people are much more accepting.**

_Kyuubi? _Excitement filled him; _it's been so long since we last spoke._

**Yes Naruto-sama, **its usual dry tone, **it has been a while.**

Kyuubi was, essentially, his fighting instinct personified, or as it was called in the past, a familiar.

**Naruto-sama, **I hate to interrupt your thoughts, **but the human is still beckoning you, and pardon me for saying, but looking at you as though you are—oh what's the word—insane?**

Cursing inwardly Naruto brought himself out of his reverie and brought his eyes to meet Iruka's somewhat concerned ones.

"Are you all right?" Iruka asked, his voice threaded with concern, "You were kind of…staring into space."

"Oh yes." the boy reassured him. "I'm just fine; I was just talking with Kyuubi."

_Kyuubi? _Iruka just shook his head, remind himself to ask later. Really this boy was going to be the death of him.

Iruka led Naruto up a flight of stairs, into the man's room. Naruto was taking his surroundings in as Iruka was going through his drawers attempting to find something suitable that the younger male could wear.

After rummaging through his drawers, Iruka finally found some old sweatpants and a T-shirt that he figured might fit the kid. _Anything I have is going to be too big for his little frame ._He shrugged, they would have to do for now.

"Heads up!" Iruka called as he tossed the clothes towards the boy, who was currently not paying attention.

Without turning his head the Naruto caught the clothes midair, just as they were about to hit him in the head.

A chill went down Iruka's spine as that face finally turned to identify who had thrown the object. What had formerly been blue eyes now flashed red, and they were appraising Iruka coldly, assessing his body for strengths and weaknesses.

Starting to shake, Iruka didn't move. He was a peaceful man who never resorted to violence, so seeing those blood-red eyes calculating the risk he posed scared the shit out of him.

For a long, tense moment there was nothing but silence between the two figures. Finally the red dissipated from the boy's eyes, like clouds on a rainy day.

Iruka's body visibly sagged; he let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

Naruto, quickly grasped the situation.

"Iruka-san I am so sorry!" he apologized; his body sank to the ground in a formal bow. A bow Iruka was fairly certain went back to ancient times; it was something only used when someone was either begging for their life or trying to prevent a beating.

"Get up." was all Naruto heard growled before an arm had grabbed his own, forcing his body back into a standing position. Afraid he was going to be beaten Naruto's hands came up to instinctually cover his face. Iruka's voice made him pause and look up.

"Naruto you should never have to bow before anyone." his voice softly admonished. "No one here is going to beat you." Then he started chuckling, "Besides I'm sure if anyone tried your 'fighting instinct' would quickly make them rethink their decision."

Naruto stood there in shock as Iruka's words permeated through his mind. In the past it had become second nature for him to apologize to anyone and everyone…even if it wasn't truly his fault.

_This really is a different place all together, _he mused.

Iruka left the room after showing the boy how to wear the pants and put on the weird garment called a T-shirt.

After getting dressed Naruto headed downstairs, careful not to trip over the steps he made his way to the kitchen, where he found himself stopping.

Kakashi was still unconscious on the couch, his face pale from the strain his mind had put on him to remember his past.

Quietly Naruto made his way over to the unconscious man, whose face strangely was covered as it had not been so very long ago.

_His scar is gone too, _he realized, his hands itched to trace that formerly beloved face, just as he used to. _I guess more than just his scar is gone, yet somehow he still knows my name._

Naruto sighed, turning to leave he was stopped by that familiar hand now locked around his wrist, mismatched eyes staring at him with what could only be described as _predatory_


	5. Chapter 4 Foreign Concepts

**Chapter 4**

At hearing a name that he hadn't heard spoken in centuries, the blonde-haired child's head came straight up… and he found himself inadvertently making eye contact with the man who'd taken everything away from him.

However the silver-haired male didn't _see _him, he was gripped in a powerful trance, something not even loneliness's child could break. After all, it's amazing what power our own minds can have over us.

Naruto felt more than saw Kakashi-or whatever he was calling himself now—finally give in to the powerful memories that were assailing him, and then saw his body collapse in weariness.

To his horror his own body responded before his mind could catch up; the next thing he knew he was racing over to that crumpled body, worry and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He hardly recognized his arms as they shook the unmoving form, praying as hard and deep as he could that his worry was in vain and that it was just simple exhaustion.

As the slow, yet steady pulse reassured him that the silver-haired man was indeed alive, Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It was then, that his mind suddenly caught up with his actions.

As if there were a fire at his heels he scurried away from that warm, body and moved back to his corner.

_Honestly, _he berated himself, _what was I thinking? After everything that asshole put me through, why should I care if he lives or dies? _He sighed, _that is the real question, isn't it? Even after all these years I can't stop loving him. _He gave a derisive snort; _I can't stop loving him anymore than I could stop the pain from his betrayal._

As Iruka watched from the sidelines a confused frown marred his features.

He'd dragged Kakashi's heavy body to a nearby couch, draping a blanket over it.

_What is the connection between those two? _He looked back and forth, between the unconscious silver-haired male, and the golden-haired boy. _It's obvious the boy doesn't fear Kakashi nearly as much as he led us to believe; surely not with the way he raced over to his side when he collapsed. _He shook his head confusedly, _something about this situation doesn't add up._

Trying to clear his head, Iruka walked over to the boy, figuring it was about time he was dressed in something other than some old blanket.

"Naruto?"

The boy's head came up at that, his eyes narrowing into little daggers; Iruka tried not to laugh, the boy was simply too adorable to get away with any kind of murderous glare.

Reluctantly Iruka got his answer.

"Yes?"

Iruka brought himself closer to the boy's level, bending down with his hands on his knees. "Would you like to wear something other that blanket."

As if just realizing his own state of dishabille, Naruto flushed a bright red. "Uh…yes that would be great."

Iruka's head tilted to the side, wondering how this kid had gone from unwilling and untrusting from a few minutes ago, to speaking full sentences the next.

Naruto noticed his curious glance. "What is it?"

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering why it is that only minutes ago you could barely bring yourself to look anyone in the eyes? Yet now, not only are you doing that but you're speaking as if it never happened."

Naruto's face relaxed into a sad smile, "It's part of my 'gift.' The gods gave me the ability to adapt to any situation. Or rather gave me the ability to determine just how trustworthy a person is from touch." He smiled that heart wrenching twist of the lips again, "You can see how being away from the real world for a few centuries could make anyone revert back to their most primitive beginnings. It usually takes a few minutes for my ability to work."

Eyes widening at the boy's explanation, Iruka mused, _well that certainly explained that. Just how many abilities does this kid have? _Clearing his head, Iruka realized that Naruto was staring at him inquiringly.

"Oh yes, clothes!" Iruka announced, and motion towards the boy with his hand, "If you'll follow me, I'll see if I can find anything that might fit you."

Naruto was dazed for a moment, _why isn't he calling me a monster, or turning away to rebuke me? _A familiar voice filled is head, **during these times people are much more accepting.**

_Kyuubi? _Excitement filled him; _it's been so long since we last spoke._

**Yes Naruto-sama, **its usual dry tone, **it has been a while.**

Kyuubi was, essentially, his fighting instinct personified, or as it was called in the past, a familiar.

**Naruto-sama, **I hate to interrupt your thoughts, **but the human is still beckoning you, and pardon me for saying, but looking at you as though you are—oh what's the word—insane?**

Cursing inwardly Naruto brought himself out of his reverie and brought his eyes to meet Iruka's somewhat concerned ones.

"Are you all right?" Iruka asked, his voice threaded with concern, "You were kind of…staring into space."

"Oh yes." the boy reassured him. "I'm just fine; I was just talking with Kyuubi."

_Kyuubi? _Iruka just shook his head, remind himself to ask later. Really this boy was going to be the death of him.

Iruka led Naruto up a flight of stairs, into the man's room. Naruto was taking his surroundings in as Iruka was going through his drawers attempting to find something suitable that the younger male could wear.

After rummaging through his drawers, Iruka finally found some old sweatpants and a T-shirt that he figured might fit the kid. _Anything I have is going to be too big for his little frame ._He shrugged, they would have to do for now.

"Heads up!" Iruka called as he tossed the clothes towards the boy, who was currently not paying attention.

Without turning his head the Naruto caught the clothes midair, just as they were about to hit him in the head.

A chill went down Iruka's spine as that face finally turned to identify who had thrown the object. What had formerly been blue eyes now flashed red, and they were appraising Iruka coldly, assessing his body for strengths and weaknesses.

Starting to shake, Iruka didn't move. He was a peaceful man who never resorted to violence, so seeing those blood-red eyes calculating the risk he posed scared the shit out of him.

For a long, tense moment there was nothing but silence between the two figures. Finally the red dissipated from the boy's eyes, like clouds on a rainy day.

Iruka's body visibly sagged; he let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

Naruto, quickly grasped the situation.

"Iruka-san I am so sorry!" he apologized; his body sank to the ground in a formal bow. A bow Iruka was fairly certain went back to ancient times; it was something only used when someone was either begging for their life or trying to prevent a beating.

"Get up." was all Naruto heard growled before an arm had grabbed his own, forcing his body back into a standing position. Afraid he was going to be beaten Naruto's hands came up to instinctually cover his face. Iruka's voice made him pause and look up.

"Naruto you should never have to bow before anyone." his voice softly admonished. "No one here is going to beat you." Then he started chuckling, "Besides I'm sure if anyone tried your 'fighting instinct' would quickly make them rethink their decision."

Naruto stood there in shock as Iruka's words permeated through his mind. In the past it had become second nature for him to apologize to anyone and everyone…even if it wasn't truly his fault.

_This really is a different place all together, _he mused.

Iruka left the room after showing the boy how to wear the pants and put on the weird garment called a T-shirt.

After getting dressed Naruto headed downstairs, careful not to trip over the steps he made his way to the kitchen, where he found himself stopping.

Kakashi was still unconscious on the couch, his face pale from the strain his mind had put on him to remember his past.

Quietly Naruto made his way over to the unconscious man, whose face strangely was covered as it had not been so very long ago.

_His scar is gone too, _he realized, his hands itched to trace that formerly beloved face, just as he used to. _I guess more than just his scar is gone, yet somehow he still knows my name._

Naruto sighed, turning to leave he was stopped by that familiar hand now locked around his wrist, mismatched eyes staring at him with what could only be described as _predatory_


	6. Chapter 5 Why?

Chapter 5

For a long moment the two pairs of eyes regarded the other before him. The blue was taking in any changes that had occurred within his former lover over the millennia of not seeing him.

Meanwhile one grey and one red eye perused the blonde child, as if he could latch on to the other's essence. His mind might not be entirely clear yet, what had transpired between him and the child. His body and soul, however, _knew_this person and was dead set on absorbing everything he could to help his case. Kakashi now knew exactly why he'd been so obsessed with the story of Loneliness's child since he was one himself.

And that was that he had to remedy the mistake he had made so long ago. Though his brain was a bit hazy, that was the one thing he knew for a fact.

At one point he had betrayed this person and he had to know why and he had to obtain Naruto's forgiveness. As that warm hand was jerked from his grip Kakashi was brought back to the present.

"How dare you!" the boy hissed vehemently. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Kakashi's head tilted to the side, not unlike a dog when it encounters something that confuses it.

"Why shouldn't I? As far as I am concerned you are mine."

_Bad choice of words,_the grey-haired man concluded as the blue eyes flared and crimson started to fill the depths. A flash hit him as he realized that in some other life he had experienced this phenomenon before…._and it hadn't boded well—_

"Yours? I haven't been yours for thousands of years! Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to betray me!" Rage contorted Naruto's features and the slashes on his face became distinctly more marked.

Kakashi just sat there, feeling somewhat dumbfounded. In all of his privileged little life no one had ever dared raise their voice to him, especially someone he was just meeting. _Or re-meeting,_his brain quipped rather unhelpfully. _I'll be damned if some kid is going to talk like that to me,_he decided, _especially not this kid. I'll just make it clear that I am the adult and am in charge._

"Look," Kakashi began, "I don't know who you're talking ab-."

"Enough!"

The roar of that one word reverberated throughout the house, cracking several windows and some of the more fragile figurines that Iruka had been given, or so he said.

Naruto had never been so angry, _he hasn't changed at all! If anything he is even more arrogant than he used to be, if that is even possible._

Another thing that had him boiling was the fact that the bastard made him lose control over the tight leash he kept on his powers. Proof of the broken items surrounding him was evidence of that. _I can't let him win,_he breathed deeply, _otherwise I'll be no better than I was then._With that past image as a motivator he took deep breaths and forced his body to calm down until that cold, familiar void once again filled his chest.

"Look," Naruto was finally able to say calmly, "I have no interest in belonging to you in any way, shape, or form. You have no pull or right to claim me, am I clear?"

His eyes were mostly blue once more, but there was still that hint of red in them that told him this so-called request was really more of a demand. Damn if it didn't rub Kakashi the wrong way.

"Wrong." A one word counter was all Naruto was given. Instead of getting angry again though, his face took on an air of sadness.

"You know if you had been like this in the past and hadn't allowed those imbecilic mortals to corrupt your way of thinking we wouldn't even be having this conversation, because my everything would belong to you. But….as it stands you did allow it to happen and now I will never trust you again."

Absorbing everything the boy had just said, Kakashi was speechless with amazement. _He continues to defy me! I haven't spent my entire life preparing for this moment for it to be taken away from me!_

"Nevertheless," Kakashi waved his hand as if everything that had just been said was moot, "you are mine. Think of this, if you would. If I hadn't had you summoned out of that hellhole you would have been trapped in there forever."

_That should show him,_Kakashi mentally patted his own back, so stuck in his pretentious self-preening that he didn't notice the boy walking away.

"I didn't release you!"

The figure froze as if weighing what had just been said, shrugged, and continued on its way, but still left a parting shot.

"You know I used to put up with your arrogance because I loved you. Now you're just pathetic. And as for you "rescuing me," what a joke, my exile was self-inflicted so all you did was tear me out of the only warm and familiar place I have ever known. So thanks really for all you've done."

Kakashi sank deeper into the couch at these words.

If anyone could see him now they certainly wouldn't recognize him as Hatake, Kakashi, the powerful, yet eccentric man who could never be reasoned with or turned once he made up his mind to do something. Women always flocked to his side, despite not being able to see his full face; men would give the shirt off their back to call themselves his friend.

For the first time in his life he felt _ashamed._ And it was a slip of a boy who'd made him feel this way. _What should I do now? It's like my entire life's goal is suddenly gone…and now I don't know what to do with myself._

His head came up suddenly with something that just occurred to him. _Why had it been his life's goal?_So many hours spent on this one endeavor, what had become of his life? For what reason had he spent so much time trying to free someone who didn't have a grateful bone in his body?

_For no reason,_he concluded, _I have wasted enough of my life on this pathetic pipe dream. Child of Loneliness, pshhh, I don't even care anymore. Let Iruka take care of the brat then._

Standing up his hands came to ensure his mask was still in place. After smoothing the wrinkles as best he could out of his rumpled suit Kakashi pulled his mobile out of his left breast pocket.

"Eliya come get me, I am at Umino's residence." There was a pause. "No, there won't be anyone else, just me."

As he opened the door to leave, he looked around one last time; it seemed instinctively he needed to spot something for closure. When the moment didn't come, he sighed, walked out the door and shut it behind him…missing the shock of gold hair watching his departure.

_So he has abandoned me again,_Naruto realized, tears filling his eyes without his knowledge.

As the tears made their way down his face Naruto brought his hand to his wet cheeks. Suddenly feeling weak he fell to his knees.

_How can this be? After all this time I should hate him more than anything!_

Yet somehow great sobs made their way out of his thin body, shaking the figure, translating just how alone now he truly was.

Feeling a hand softly brush his hair, Naruto looked up, half expecting to see that bastard there.

When the face he saw was Iruka's his head went back down and he continued crying.

Iruka carried the boy upstairs to his room and laid him in his bed. After he'd covered him up, he ran his hands through the golden hair, angry when he saw sorrow and exhaustion evident on every line of his body.

_Fucking Hatake! How could you do this? First you rip him out of the place he'd at least felt safe in and then you abandon him?_

Guilt ate at Iruka as he realized that he too, was just as guilty. Not for abandoning the boy, but for ripping him out of somewhere before knowing the full details.

Rage at how Hatake had treated the boy, quickly replaced any guilty feelings he had. Iruka was a man who strongly believed in learning from your past, but at the same time he didn't believe in dwelling in it.

The issue at hand now was what to do with this child. He couldn't just throw him out in the streets, especially with his powers. Iruka knew what it was like to go through life with people looking at you as though you were some kind of monster. He too had been looked at upon as some sort of blight upon the earth, and he merely had summoning abilities.

If he was right and Naruto's abilities strongly outmatched his own then he would have to keep the boy safe. Something like this should have gone to Hatake, but seeing as how the man had up and left, Iruka was left with little choice.

As he made a sort of rough plan in his head for the days to come he swore one thing with every fiber of his being. Hatake would never again be allowed anywhere near the boy. Ever


	7. Chapter 6 A Clearer Understanding

Chapter 6

A few weeks passed, and the golden-haired child was beginning to get a bit more settled in at Iruka's ap-art-ment. There were several concepts that eluded the boy, but he was beginning to adjust. Currently he was learning how to boil water for something Iruka called, "ramen."

As he turned the burner on high, the shine from the water in the saucepan caught his eye, and then he felt himself lost in his thoughts.

The only thing he was having trouble with was the constant ache in his chest and the ever-present feeling of being abandoned. Well, it was between that and Iruka constantly hovering over him as though he were as fragile as a baby chick.

A slight smile slowly made its way across the whiskered face. _Iruka is so ridiculous!_He had never had anyone actually care what happened to him, or for that matter, about his well-being, or how he was feeling. Honestly he didn't know quite how to take it.

Naruto's growing smile died a quick death as he remembered that at one time, he had had such a person. _Or rather, I thought I did,_he quickly amended, _and that bastard never cared one way or the other about me. He was just playing a cruel joke that he thought would be more effective if he pretended to care._

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice was like a wake-up call, sharply bringing him out of his thoughts. "The water is about to boil over!"

Sure enough, the water that was supposed to be tamely boiling little bubbles in the saucepan was now an army of angry frothy, super-pissed bubbles that were quickly raging out of control over the edge of the saucepan.

Cursing Naruto quickly ran to find something to mop up the ever-growing mess with, but started to panic as he realized any item that met that criteria seemed to be hiding from him. It also never occurred to him to turn the heat from the burner off so the army of angry boiling bubbles rampaged on, not caring who's carefully constructed reserve of patience it used up.

Truly feeling frustrated at not knowing what to do, Naruto started to cry, tears of frustration making their way down his face.

Iruka, trying not to smile, quickly rectified the situation. Lifting the pot off of the burner, he set it on another burner that was cool to the touch, reached in the drawer and quickly ended the bubble army's rampage, and then proceeded to turn the active burner off.

However, upon seeing Naruto's tears his amusement quickly changed into mother-hen mode.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Automatically pulling the boy into a hug, Iruka quickly realized his mistake as he found himself pushed several feet back, despite his innocent attempt at comfort.

_Oh shit, looks like I did it again,_Iruka winced as he realized what Naruto's now red pupils represented.

In the past, it seemed as though Naruto had become so conditioned at receiving physical harm that he automatically reverted to his fighting instinct. Unlike most fighting instincts Naruto had named his, and the name was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was made up of almost entirely of fighting rage; however, he could be reasoned with if the person that instigated his presence was good at applying logic.

Luckily, Iruka was already used to dealing with this particular conundrum.

"It's just me Kyuubi." He calmly told the red-eyed teenager. Iruka realized for the first time in this moment what a strange turn his life had truly taken.

"Iruka?" a deep gravelly, seemingly ageless voice boomed back at him. "What did you do this time?"

"I went to hug him because he was crying," Iruka swore as he went on, "I should have remembered that he's not used to being touched."

As if sensing Iruka's self-bereavement, Kyuubi sought to somehow make this kind-hearted human understand why his master was so discomfited.

"Iruka it is not your attempts at comfort that have caused me to appear." Iruka's head came up at that.

"Then what is it?" the brown-haired man asked.

"It is the memories of that bastard's betrayal that were coursing through his head at the moment you tried to embrace him." Kyuubi explained, having to tighten his own instincts as anger coursed through him. "This is why my master keeps struggling. But please, don't give up on him; he truly does care for you."

"I would never give up on him!" Iruka hissed, furious that such a thought had ever entered the entity's head. "I will keep trying as many times as it takes to make him realize that not everyone is cruel. "

Iruka walked fearlessly up to where the teenager stood, and ruffled the blonde strands.

"I will eventually drum it into his head that he is worthy of being loved, and I don't care how long it takes." He locked eyes with Kyuubi, making the fighting spirit realize just how determined this human really was.

_Master doesn't stand a chance against this kind of determination,_Kyuubi reasoned. _I will trust this human with my master, for now. Time will tell if he is true to his word._

"Very well," Kyuubi tentatively agreed, "I will attempt to lessen my presence, and therefore, my master's dependence on it. After all, it is partially my fault that he has become so unable to act socially."

"That's not true Kyuubi," Iruka attempted to console the loyal servant; "you protected him when he needed it. If not for you there would not be a life to protect at all."

Kyuubi inclined his head at Iruka's words.

"You are a strange human, but your words do make sense. I will trust you with my master's well-being for a time, unless I feel it necessary to appear. Goodbye until then, and take care of my master."

As the feral red color started to dissipate from Naruto's eyes, Iruka mumbled a silent farewell.

"Until that time Kyuubi."

He caught Naruto's body just as it would have hit the floor, embracing the boy's body in a protective gesture Iruka felt his determination grow. _I will protect Naruto now. Kyuubi left it to me and I won't let him down._

Thinking of Naruto's mishap with the water, Iruka sighed. _Boy do I have my work cut out for me._

"The projections for this month…." Kakashi heard the nasally voice of one of his subordinates drown its way out of his head. Ever since _then…._his concentration hadn't been worth shit.

_No!_He swore to himself vehemently, _I told myself that this Child of Loneliness nonsense was over and done with!_

_NO KAKASHI, I'M AFRAID THAT THIS SITUATION IS FAR FROM "OVER AND DONE WITH!"___A voice that seemed to come from nowhere suddenly thundered itself into his head.

The after effects of such a loud presence in his head made Kakashi feel nauseous.

He quickly threw out the excuse of, "I'm not feeling well," to his subordinates and made his way to the privacy and comfort of his office.

He collapsed into his huge swiveling leather chair and brought his fingers up to rub his temples. His head felt like it was on fire and ached as though it held all of the memories of a thousand lifetimes.

_A thousands lifetimes huh? Well you wouldn't be too far off the mark in this case. Though it's more like I am just trying to impose the importance of one particular lifetime upon you. The one where you royally fucked up, and if you continue down the path you're on, one you're about to fuck up again._

Kakashi felt a bit lightheaded as the realization that he had officially lost his mind filled him.

_No you haven't lost your mind,___the voice supplanted for him; _I really don't have time to talk this whole thing through with you as I've had to for all the other lifetimes you've lived. Suffice it to say that I am going to lay it all out for you in black and white. If you don't do anything this time I am done trying to get through that ridiculously thick skull of yours._

_What exactly is it that you're going to "lay out" for me?_Kakashi asked, his curiosity overriding his fear of insanity, for the moment anyway.

_Oh I think you know already, and in a way you've always known. You just weren't ready to acknowledge it. Which is why I am having to take time out of my busy life to give you one simple warning._

_Which is?_

_This is your last chance with him, if you fuck it up this time you won't get another chance. He will fall in love with someone else, and find the happiness he should have found with you. And you will never realize what it is that you have lost._

_Are we talking about that brat?_Kakashi argued with the voice, _because if you are, you can just forget—_

_I WAS NOT DONE TALKING YET!_

_Okay, please just stop yelling, my head can't take it._

_Whatever, stop being a whiny little bitch and take it, you definitely deserve so much more for the suffering you've made him endure. You have no idea what it is you've done and you don't care. Frankly, I don't even know why I am bothering with you at all._

_Then why are you?_

_Because for some reason he still loves you, I don't know how or why, but after all the shit you've pulled, he still deserves to be happy. Unfortunately that happiness lays with you, though the reason why still manages to elude me._

_What you're suggesting is insane._

The voice started to chuckle. _No more insane than you having a conversation with a voice in your head._

_He had a point there,_Kakashi concluded. _So what it is that you want me to do?_

_Well for starters you can pull your head out of your ass and realize the ramifications of what you've done by abandoning him. Did the memories of what you've done not sink in?_

Kakashi felt the tirade of memories sweep by him as if some bizarre parade was being put on display just for him.

After he'd seen them all, the nausea returned in full force.

_I did all of that?_

_Yup._

_No wonder he'd responded the way he had upon meeting me again. I would react that way too if I was reunited with the person who'd betrayed me so cruelly._

It was no wonder that Naruto had responded the way he had. Kakashi was lucky the boy hadn't separated his head from his shoulders.

_I have to go get him and make him realize…._

_That would not be advisable right now,___the voice cautioned, _right now he is in a time and place that he doesn't understand. At the very least he's not in a position to be forgiving towards you or listen to your excuses. Hell Kyuubi would kill you for approaching him just on principle alone._

Irritation filled him at the name of that entity who was always making things more difficult for Naruto and him. _That damn fox! Even thousands of years later he's still getting in my way._

_This time you deserve it, and you know why._

Guilt filled Kakashi's being as he realized that the voice was right. _Where do I even start?_

_Well I would suggest giving him a few months to adapt to the current time period. After all, this world is much different than the one he met you in._

_Why are you even helping me?_Kakashi asked, feeling curiosity once again fill his mind, _you're right, after everything I've done I definitely don't deserve him._

_That's for sure,___the voice sniffed disdainfully, _but I have also done things to him that I have to make up for._

_I see._

_Hopefully you do have an inkling now as to what you have to do. Give him some time, but not too much or you will lose your chance. I cannot tell you when or where; the rest is up to you. I would say good luck but you really don't deserve it. So until later._

_Yeah,_Kakashi didn't know quite what else to say, _later._

As the presence left his head Kakashi was left in a bit of a daze. The sheer amount of information that had been made clear to him was enough to bring him to his knees…or rather would have if he hadn't been sitting in a chair.

He now had a clear picture of what Naruto was to him, what Kakashi had done to him, and exactly why he'd always felt the need to rescue the child of loneliness.

However, as the voice had said, he really didn't deserve the chance he'd been given. But Kakashi was no fool, he generally learned from his mistakes and did everything he could to never make them again.

Sure this was an enormous mistake, made thousands of years ago.

_Ma, I will get him back,_determination filling him as if agreeing with his statement.

This time there would be even more obstacles. Not only would it be Kyuubi he would have to contend with, there would also be Iruka and Naruto himself.

Kakashi grinned, _I won't mind contending with Naruto so much though. In fact, I can think of quite a few ways we will both enjoy it._

Kakashi started planning a strategy in his mind for how he would achieve his goal. After all, he hadn't been pursuing Loneliness's Child his entire life to be stopped now.


	8. Chapter 7

_Hello all, it's been quite the stretch of time since I have updated, lol. Sorry, college has a way of creeping up on you and leaving you with absolutely no time for anything else._

**Chapter 7**

_One Year Later_

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted, just as the boy was about leave the house to attend school. "You forgot your lunch!"

His mouth lifting into a smile, the golden-haired turned around and walked back inside. He still couldn't get used to the fact that someone cared enough to make him a lunch every day. Before Iruka, such a concept had been foreign to the boy.

He walked back into the kitchen, where a smiling Iruka held a brown paper bag out to him.

Smiling back, Naruto took the proffered bag.

"Thanks Iruka-san," I definitely would have missed this when lunch time came around." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, embarrassed that he'd made such a blunder.

Iruka shook his head.

"Silly boy, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Iruka's eyes took on a more contemplative and serious intent. "It's incredible that you've made the progress that you have. When I first met you, you could barely string a sentence together." Then his eyes shone with pride. "And now look at you. You've got your abilities completely under control and can now attend school."

Naruto smiled even brighter.

"That's thanks to you. If it weren't for your patience and care I would never have come as far as I have."

Iruka's eyes started to tear up, he grabbed the boy in a quick hug, now no longer having to fear the presence of Kyuubi. The boy completely trusted Iruka and Kyuubi never even awoke up when Iruka would embrace Naruto.

Naruto warmheartedly returned the embrace, then he saw the time out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

Saying a quick goodbye, Naruto quickly ran to the door and shut it, continuing to run hoping that he could somehow make it on time.

Iruka smiled fondly as he watched the boy rush off.

Naruto unexpectedly loved school; he loved learning new things, especially history. Every day he would come home and tell Iruka something new he had learned, his features animated and excited.

Iruka frowned.

The one thing Naruto was still struggling with though was interaction with other people. Other than him, Naruto had no friends finding it extremely hard to trust those around his own age or anyone besides Iruka for that matter

_Or rather, _Iruka mused, _those that appeared to be around his own age._

It was extremely easy to forget that Naruto was thousands of years old, even if his body didn't show that age.

Iruka knew that he had overly worrying type of personality, it was simply a fact that he had learned to accept about himself.

_Well the only way for Naruto to learn how to interact with people and learn to trust again is time and to be around people._

Iruka's eyes narrowed.

_That bastard better never show his face around Naruto again. _Just thinking about Hatake made Iruka angry. _His treatment of the boy was deplorable at best. Forget Kyuubi, if he ever shows his face around here again, I will kick his ass myself._

An evil smirk lit Iruka's features as if relishing the thought of laying into Hatake was a pleasure that he would definitely enjoy.

Hatake had never shown up to check on the boy or called or emailed to hint that he even cared.

Naruto had shared with Iruka exactly what Kakashi had meant to him and what that bastard had done in the past.

_And it had better stay that way, _Iruka grimly thought, _the farther he stays away from Naruto the better off the boy will be._

****************

Today he had Biology class, Naruto fidgeted in his seat excitedly; this was his favorite subject other than History. It never ceased to amaze him how living things interacted with each other and all of the things that had been discovered about living organisms since he had awoken in this strangely new and seemingly completely different world.

Naruto kept his eyes to himself; he never interacted with the other students. He figured it wasn't worth the risk of getting hurt or accidentally hurting someone else in return. Not to mention that no one had even attempted to approach him.

Even if they had Naruto had no idea how to interact with people of this new world. The concept of a friend was not a lesson that he had been taught well.

So imagine his surprise when the teacher announced that today was the day he was assigning lab partners.

Naruto froze.

_This can't be happening, _he shivered inwardly, _I don't want to work with another person._

The teacher obviously didn't care about that because he announced Naruto's lab partner.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto cringed, _and of course I would have to get stuck with that bastard. _

While it was true that Naruto had never directly interacted with the other students he still observed them. After all, it was smart to know the weaknesses and strengths of those around you. That way when and if he was attacked he would know exactly was cards to play.

Uchiha Sasuke was an incredibly handsome teen, from an elite family, and always at the top of his class. He was antisocial as well though, portraying a sort of snobbish arrogance whenever someone approached.

Naruto had taken an immediate dislike to him, which said something as Naruto initially disliked everyone who wasn't Iruka.

A glare at the teacher as if to convey his unhappiness with choice of lab partner, his majesty, the Uchiha got off of his throne and made his way to the empty lab bench seat next to Naruto.

Naruto could barely hold in the urge to flee as Uchiha took the seat next to him.

_Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't try to speak to me._

"So," Sasuke uttered, utterly bored out of his skull, irritated that his time was being wasted on such a mundane subject, "I guess I should it make it clear that I will not be taking part in any of the physical requirements for this lab. I will write the findings and that is all."

His ire rose at the black-haired snob's assumption and he hissed back before he could stop himself.

"Bastard, you will do the same amount of work as me. I don't care that you feel fucking entitled to let everyone do every little thing in life for you. In this case it isn't going to fly."

That said, Naruto turned his attention back to the teacher who was currently explaining the lab and how to achieve successful results.

Meanwhile, Uchiha couldn't stop staring at the face of the person who had dared to speak to him in such a way. Who actually demanded that he, the great and powerful Sasuke, get his hands dirty by participating in manual labor!

Still, despite his audacity Sasuke had to admit that Uzumaki was a mystery that intrigued him.

Six months ago Uzumaki Naruto had been placed in his class. Sasuke remembered because up until that moment he hadn't given a shit about school one way or the other. It was simply something to pass the time.

He'd glanced up front and found himself falling into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The fact that those eyes were surrounded by a gorgeous face and body only helped matters.

For the first time in a long time, the Uchiha had found himself almost looking forward to going to school just to observe, analyze, and gaze at the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto.

A mystery that he had yet to figure out, as this was the first time that Uzumaki had ever spoken to Sasuke. And from what he could tell, anyone at the school. The boy kept to himself and never said a word.

So imagine his surprise when the first words out of Naruto's mouth were words of admonishment.

Sasuke sighed, Uzumaki had a beautiful voice, and it contained almost a lyrical quality.

He smirked.

If his arrogant behavior could irritate the blonde enough to get him to speak, then that would be enough.

To hear that voice again, Sasuke would go as far as he had to, even revert to childish antics of teasing.

His plan in motion, Sasuke put his head down on his arms and stared at Uzumaki as he was listening with rapt attention to the teacher.

And so his torment of Uzumaki Naruto began.

Hatake Kakashi didn't know how much longer he could take being separated from Naruto.

He'd held out a year, utilizing his employees that were talented as informants to gather as much information as he could as to the child of loneliness's activities.

Apparently the boy had lived with Umino for the last year, steadily growing closer to him, and had started to attend school.

Some would call this behavior creepy, sneaky, and the stuff of stalker legend.

Kakashi saw it as keeping tabs on an investment, indeed the biggest investment of his life.

His lip curled in displeasure as he thought of Umino. _That bastard is usurping my role in the boy's life. I was the one who was supposed to protect him and introduce him to the modern world._

_**That is your own fault and you know it Hatake, **_the voice that had been with him for the last year berated him, _**you know very well that you abandoned Naruto and Umino graciously picked up the slack. He has been there for the boy and is now another hurdle that you will have to overcome if you're hoping to even have a chance.**_

Knowing the presence's words to be true, Kakashi grimaced. _I know, I know. _

All Kakashi really wanted to do was find the boy, wrap him in his arms, and never let him go.

But that was easier said than done. He had to prove that he had changed and that the boy could trust him again.

However, he still hadn't figured out exactly how to get back into Naruto's life.

_**Use your brain Hatake, **_the voice sniffed disdainfully at him, _**think of a way that would force the boy to at least acknowledge that you still exist, because as of right now he is barely existing himself.**_

Kakashi did indeed wrack his brain and thought about all of the information he had obtained about the boy.

Suddenly a maniacal grin lit his face, unseen because of his mask.

_The school he attends has been without a principal for quite some time. _The grin grew even more; _my company owns most of the shares to the school._

Kakashi would have jumped up and down if he'd not been mindful of his surroundings, a stray thought that maybe a see-through glass office had not been the wisest choice.

_Now that I have a plan I can finally see him again. _Kakashi's heart ached and his eyes took on a determined glint, _and this time he won't be getting way._


End file.
